


Watching the past for the future

by purple_ice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_ice/pseuds/purple_ice
Summary: The knights of the round table, Gwen, Merlin and Arthur get called to watch the adventures of one of their own. When they arrive they find that they are in for the shock of their lives. Well, most of them anyway...
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Watching the past for the future

Arthur was reviewing papers for the upcoming meeting with the lords. They sent all kinds of papers with new suggestions for taxes which, of course, were purely for their benefit. He knew realistically there was no way he was going to be able to read it all before the meeting tomorrow. He had been up late more often since he took over for his father as stand in king and had to stay awake all night last week to be able to read it all. 

The workload was way more than he expected it to be. His father, who can't be king in his state, made it look easy. Of course, he as never quite close enough that he would tell him. His father thought it was not 'kingly' enough. He didn't want to show weakness to the other kingdoms and in his eyes affection is weakness.

Suddenly he heard something in the distance. It seemed like a rumble like the castle and the lower town was imploding on itself. He stood up with urgency and was about to call the guards, whom he didn't hear doing anything about the rumble he noted with surprise when suddenly he saw a bright white light. 

He was about to scream (a manly shout, he corrected himself even though he knew it would sound like a girl in his head) when he suddenly disappeared. 

The guards outside the door turned to look at the door for a minute before shrugging and turning back around. when they were done with their shifts all memories of a suspicious event were out of their minds.

A similar thing happened to the knights who were fooling around on the training ground, Gaius who was searching for a book he was sure he had, and merlin who was complaining to himself while washing the prat's clothes. 

Suddenly they all saw and heard the same rumble and light as Arthur at the same time. They disappeared before they could even think about what was happening. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new idea but I always like these type of stories and i couldn't find a lot of them so I decided to write my own. If you have any suggestions, improvements or ideas.


End file.
